


Santa Poison

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Mayor Cody receives help with the annual Christmas children's charity event from an unlikely place.
Relationships: Poison (Street Fighter)/Cody Travers
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Santa Poison

“Aw, Cody, don’t be like that!” Poison pouted. “It was only a few broken ribs!”

As she stood outside the mayor’s home on Christmas Eve, she heard a lock click into place.

“Go home, Poison. Believe it or not, I’m pretty busy,” Cody said with an exhausted sigh. “Unless you wanna help me with delivering all these presents. Which I ain’t betting on.”

 _Presents?_ she thought for a moment, as snow continued to fall.

“I can do that,” she purred.

The door swung open.

“Really.”

“For you? I think I can take some time out of my day.”

“For the children of Metro City, you mean.”

“Sure.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Cody wondered.

* * *

Cody stared in shock as he watched Poison’s prowess as a makeshift Santa. Children would rush up to her with smiles on their faces - and she would listen intently, a hearty laugh and a toy never far out of reach. By the time the night was over, he could have sworn she _was_ Mrs. Claus (if the bullwhip attached to her hip didn’t remind him otherwise).

“So, how’d I do? Figured you’d have something to say about it,” Poison asked - with a note of sadness in her voice.

To her surprise, he hugged her tightly.

“Thank you.”  
“…don’t expect me to do this for you every year, you know! I have a reputation to uphold.”

Cody smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Poison.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
